dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Kennedy
Carter008.jpg Carter007.jpg Apperance Carter00.jpg Carter6.jpg Carter04.jpg Carter004.jpg Carter3.jpg Carter2.jpg Gallery Carter.jpg Carter001.jpg Carter000.jpg Carter01.jpg Carter1.jpg Carter002.jpg Carter02.jpg Carter003.jpg Carter03.jpg Carter006.jpg Carter7.jpg Carter08.jpg Carter8.jpg Carter09.png Carter9.jpg GalleryC.jpg Gallery1.jpg Gallery01.jpg Gallery02.jpg Gallery03.jpg Gallery04.jpg Gallery2.jpg Gallery3.jpg Gallery4.jpg Gallery5.jpg Gallery6.jpg Gallery7.jpg Gallery8.jpg Gallery9.jpg carter 01.jpg Carter 02.jpg Carterwd.jpg Behavior/Personality Carter is a complex angry hot head kind of individual. He is a rather quiet individual when he has nothing to say, but that clicks into a completely different mode when he DOES have something on his mind. He speaks with a fiery passion of a thousand burning suns and will make sure whoever he is yelling at knows his rage. Because he is a Prince, he has that cold chip on his shoulder with the idea that he is above everyone else. Though he deeply cares for his people, he has no problem ruling with an iron fist to maintain order and disipline. He has bi-polar tendencies that stem from the oxygen weakness his physiology has to where he becomes more unstable the longe her switches back and forth between water and land. He feels as though things should always fall into place for HIM and not for anyone else. Even with this ego crazed personality of his, Carter has a very strong emotional connection to not only his people but people he cares about. If someone is lucky enough to earn his trust or earn his affection, he is more than willing to always be in their corner no matter what the situation is. He is a loyal friend to those that call him friend and a strong caring leader to his people. This always come off as a form of irony because of how angry and impatient his personality is for just about everyone. He even treats people he cares about just as bad, but will always come through for them when they need it the most. Carter07.jpg Carter005.jpg 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Member of the Royal Family of Quasar Royal Rank: Prince 'Fighting Style' Growing up, he demonstrated natural skill in both armed and unarmed combat and likely received extensive training in both later on. He is a master swordsman, marksman, and is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preference of hand to hand combat. He partakes in Quarnian style of fighting which usually gets him to hand to hand situations only. He will rarely ever use projectile weapons and even only likes to use his Trident as a weapon if he HAS to use a weapon. Quarnian Fighting is a fighting style focused around the mixing of Superb Martial Arts knowledge and Superior Speed. The fighting style is designed to give the user a vast knowledge of using speed in fights to create new levels of power. Throughout history it has been seen many times that warriors with a much harder punch lose a fight because their speed was unable to keep up with their opponent. You can have a punch that is unmatched in strength, but never hit the target if your opponent is faster than the punch. Also on the offensive side of the fighting style revolves around speed. Utilizing Enhanced or even Peak Human Speed can allow a master of Speed Boxing to throw multiple punches in rapid succession but visually look like a blur. A fighter can throw ten punches in under a second moving at blinding speeds. Depending on the fighter’s personal fighting ability, their punch can have deadly power from the start and only use the Speed portion of this fighting style to assist them. The tactic of Speed boxing is to hit a fighter with so much speed, that the kinetic energy that the speed creates is enough to put an extra level of power into the attack. An example is an argument for the DC Character The Flash. People believe that his speed causes him to have one of the most deadliest punches in all of DC. Because of the speed he travels at, the kinetic energy behind his punch becomes stronger than a punch from Superman. Flash Punching is an offensive technique that allows the user to throw multiple punches within a very short period of time. Using Kinetic Energy to add power to the punch, the user has more thought to add speed. The user can unleash a combo of how ever man punches they want to throw and use superior speed to accomplish this. In normal fighting, fighters use combinations throughout a fight. As a Speed Fighting user, combinations become a lot faster in pace and usually represent the same kind of combination. A Flash Punching combination usually consists of multiple flash punches that can range from a small or large amount of lightning fast punches and then follow up with a powerful punch. Flash Punching also can be used for kicks. Users of Speed Fighting are very knowledgeable in Mixed Martial Arts and if Arts lie Muay Thai or Kick Boxing is involved, the user can use the same logic for kicks as well as punching. This style of punching usually consists of a power combination technique. This technique revolves around an even balance of speed and power. Crack Punching uses the kinetic energy that is created from a speed punch but instead of focusing on pure speed, the user will puts in a large dose of power into these punches. Instead of using the speed to create a quick paced combo like throwing ten straight jab-cross punches to injure the opponent, Crack Punching involves using home run punches that can severely injure the opponent or possibly kill them depending on their natural ability. The same can be said for using kicks. Kicks are widely known to carry enough power to knock an opponent out with one clean kick. Crack Punching is creating a quick combo of power kicks that hold the ability to fatally wound the opponent. Quarnian Vision is a technique that allows the user to train their eyes to actually see things coming towards them at a slower speed. This in no way changes time or have any super ability behind it. This is a technique that fighters use today. This can easily mean that when a punch is thrown at the user, he or she sees the punch coming at them at normal speed. But upon that person focusing their mind and vision, they can cause their vision to slow down and they actually move at a faster pace. A good example of this being used is in the film Sherlock Holmes. This helps utilize speed because as the opponents attack comes at him, he is able to see it slower and react even faster. Flow Vision is capable of giving the use the sight to see energy within a person's body. The Flow Vision itself gives colour to energy, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are capable of looking at an opponent and seeing how the energy flows through their body. They are also able to tell if a person is under an illusion because the person's energy flow would be irregular. It is also said that with Flow Vision being used, it is able to see through obstructions to the vision, I.E. things such as heavy fog, mist, smoke, ash, etc. The Flowed Vision's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise illusions and different forms of energy. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Viison evolves, gaining more rings in the case of Hybrid Super Soldiers but the ability not being limited to them, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. The Flow Vision's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The user can memorise any type of technique with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. The next stage that the Flow Vision can reach is a powerful offensive attack called The Wheel Grave. The technique is when the user focuses the center of their eyes on a specific target who is then buffeted by an invisible force which send them reeling some distance away from the user. The concussive force that is created can deliver a powerful blow to opponents causing fatal injury. Quarnian Physiology Like most Quarnians, Carter Kennedy is an offshoot homosapian who is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Quarnians, this means they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can spend a limited time out of water. However due to either Carter's chimeric nature or his heritage to royal blood, for instance while he shares many of their faults he can spend an elongated time out of the water with little ill effect and is shown to be 20-50 times stronger, faster, tougher and more or less tireless compared to others of his race. Also akin to other Merefolk is his ability to not only function indefinitely within water but can easily withstand the crushing depths of the ocean deep as well as harsh natures of the sea itself. Making Carter among other things a super-Quarnian as well as super-human and as such he has greater physical capabilities than does a typical Quarnian. Carter's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). If he was somehow injured, Carter's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Quarnians. Carter's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. Quarnians age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average lifespan being about 120 years. * Strength:Carter possesses superhuman strength on the order of 150 times human maximum, but his strength is always underrated, considering the company that he keeps. His strength is more than a match for most barriers such as wood, metals, brick or concrete walls. Only extremely durable metal reinforced barriers, have any chance of slowing him for any length of time. He frequently displays feats of Super-Quarnian (the average Quarnian can lift/press approximately 2 tons) and Superhuman strength. He can lift and throw a tank (at least 25 tons). His strength would appear somewhat dependent on how hydrated. Like all Quarnian, Carter is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. He has been seen several times lifting thousands of tons without effort. Carter has once swam against a temporal storm for a brief period, even pressing on despite getting dehydrated by that act. *Speed: Carter can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Quarnians can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour, Carter has shown that he can reach a speed of over 300 knots. In times of distress this has shown to drastically increase, and he has reached 1,000 knots. *Durability: The tissues of Carter's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Quarnians. Carter can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Carter's enhanced physiology enables him to withstand impacts that would kill an ordinary human, and critically injure an average Quarnian. Carter is extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks. *Stamina: Carter's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Quarnians for that matter. At his peak, Carter can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Carter's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. Carter possesses strength and stamina that allows him to swim up to 150 mph for at least a 4 hour period without significant breaks for rest or recuperation. *Agility: Carter's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. *Reflexes: Carter's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed-as demonstrated through his catching missiles and throwing them back at their point of origin. While no speedster, Carter's reflexes are superior to even near metahumans, and his reflexes are on the order of 12-15 times faster than a normal human. Carter is probably the greatest swimmer in the world. *Flight: Carter also possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly at the speed of escape velocity when exerting himself fully. His flight speed at "normal" levels is enough to enable Carter to fly faster than military aircraft. Since the "wings" by themselves could never carry Carter, it has been speculated that he uses the wings for steering and flies in some other manner, perhaps by telekinesis. Carter's ability to lift weights when flying is sufficient to enable him carry a fifty ton anchor with one hand without a discernible loss of speed/momentum. Oceanic Telepathy Powers.jpg Powers2.jpg Powers4.jpg Powers5.jpg Powers7.jpg Powers6.jpg Powers1.jpg Powers3.jpg Carter possesses a telepathic rapport with all forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Carter can also mentally communicate with other Quarnians (giving mental-telepathic orders to all his men and probably Humans as well. Lately he possesses a greater range of control that can actually force sea creatures to obey his whims. Currently, he requests their assistance and they comply. He has chosen to continue to request since, if he forces them to comply, they will ultimately lose respect for him. Carter is also an accomplished telepath in general and can perform such telepathic feats as mind to mind communication, mind probes, mental domination of a non-aquatic mind, and mental attacks. The potency of such mental domination is unclear but he has been seen to use his powers to great effect. Carter has the ability to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures through "The Life Stream". The Life Stream seems to function as a universal consciousness of all sea life. Via it he can communicate or command sea life on the other side of the planet. He can see what they see and much more what he is only beginning to realize. He can also push his telepathic powers to reach out to the higher land creatures to find that element of their brains that was once an aquatic dwelling creature. This may account for Carter's facility with language. The Clear.jpg The Prince of The Seven Seas Super Form1.jpg file_192487_0_avx8658_by_grinderkiller1-d9dap4a.jpg Super Form2.png Super Form3.png Super Form4.jpg super form5.jpg Super form6.jpg Carter05.jpg Carter06.jpg Super form7.jpg Sometimes called "water manipulation", Hydrokinesis is a term used to describe the ability of some characters to control bodies of water in a large number of ways. Users of this ability can create water, control ambient water, remove water molecules from the air, freeze water and/or use water as a slicing tool. He has the ability to extinguish himself when set alight, water spraying from his skin in a manner explicitly likened to a sprinkler system. Carter embodies and personifies the ocean, which allows him limitless control over the ocean and everything connected to it. He can create tidal waves, sink islands, create water spouts and hurricanes, etc. Weaknesses *Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Carter’s physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Carter's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Quarnians. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. *Oxygen Imbalance: Carter has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. *Bi-Polar Tendencies - Carter is believed to be in the midst of an imbalance during the times in which he becomes angry very easily, which he is well known for, and is unable to think clearly and logically. He can prevent this imbalance, however, by dividing his time between the two atmospheres. He has occasionally used scientific or magical means to regulate his oxygen levels. With the imbalance properly controlled, Namor has shown himself to be a much more capable leader and generally much easier to be in contact with. *Head Problems - Though the complete circumstance unknown if hit just right-- at times Carter has succumb to physical head injuries very easily so far as being knocked-out by a lead pipe in the hands of a normal human man. This may come from Oxygen Imbalance. *Polluted Waters: If Carter is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. 'Weapon of Choice' The Trident of Poseidon ' ' Trident.jpg ' The Trident of Poseidon is an unbreakable three-pronged leister that serves as an extension of the God's own power. It can be used for base offensive purpose, but can also be used for a variety of mystical effects, such as cleaving a spatial aperture in the middle of the ocean. The trident is capable of controlling any body of water, creating water elementals, speed ships and other water vehicles with water, create fogs and storms of high intensity, summon waves of water to propel him at great speeds, and create earthquakes by increasing water pressure. It can manipulate and conjure water, as well as disperse energy in the form of bolts and forcefields. Having command over the earth generating quakes, rock formations and seismic activity, conjure up ice and cold, teleport vast distances using water as a medium and calling down heavy thunder and lightning to strike enemies. This new weapon also transforms from a small sword with an enchanted blade and back into three pronged lancet on command. Allies/Enemies Allies *Bartholomew Barth.png Bartholomew, or just Barth, is the long time friend to the Prince of Quasar. He is a oracle fish who helps Carter with decisions and political routes. He has been with Carter since he was a small child. His physical appearance takes that of a clown fish but his lifespan is anything but. He has a similar lifespan to a Quarnian because of the powers and abilities that they have as Oracle Fish. He is Carter's longest lasting friend and even though they may but heads at times, Carter would be lost without the little guy. They are family by bond and will always work together instead of apart. 'Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:RPC Category:Sci-Fi Category:The Prince of The Seven Seas Category:The Pallas' RPC